The Weekend
by voice of morgoth
Summary: Vicky has something special planned for her weekend with Timmy. NSFW. You've been warned


"So Timmy, where do you want to go hang out after school?"

Timmy was deep in thought and hadn't noticed his friends had sat down at the lunch table. He was thinking about the weekend he had planned with his secret girlfriend. Vicky and Timmy had been together for almost a year now, but what had him on edge was that when his parents called her for another weekend babysitting gig, she told them that she had "something special planned." Thinking about the possibilities had taken up most of his attention during the day.

"Uh, sorry guys; Vicky's coming over early today and I don't want to piss her off."

"Timmy, she's always pissed off when she isn't torturing someone. Besides, if you come with us today then you won't have to deal with her until tomorrow."

"She'll be spending the night at my house, so it doesn't really matter. My parents even gave her the guest room."

Timmy's friends looked disheartened at the news.

"Don't worry guys. I'm sure I can handle it."

_After school_

Timmy got off the bus and walked up to his door. Before he could knock, Vicky opened it and knocked him off his feet into a puddle of mud and let out a mock gasp.

"I'm sorry, Timmy! I didn't hurt you, did I?" She asked in her sweet voice as she picked Timmy up and dusted him off.

"No, I'm ok."

"That's good, because I have such fun in store for us today! Your parents left me the house for the _whole weekend._" Timmy's friends had worried looks in their eyes as the bus drove away. Timmy and Vicky then walked inside.

"So, what do you have planned for us this weekend?" Timmy asked.

"Today we're going to go see a movie. Then we're going to have a nice romantic dinner. But first, you're dirty so you need to take a bath."

"Okay." Timmy walked past Vicky, not noticing her smiling deviously. Timmy walked upstairs and went inside the bathroom. To his surprise, the bathtub was already filled with water. Timmy turned around to see Vicky looking down at him.

"Uh, hi." He said sheepishly.

"What's wrong, aren't you going to get in?" She asked innocently. Timmy began blushing as he realized what she wanted. He slowly approached the bathtub and began taking off his clothes. By this time Vicky had closed the door and sat down on the toilet. She was watching Timmy like a hawk. He was down to his underwear when he turned around and looked Vicky in the eyes.

"Uh, are you going to keep watching?" Timmy asked embarrassedly. Vicky responded with a devilish smile. Timmy removed the last of his clothes and stood naked before her. He shamefully covered his body.

"Move your hands, my little twerp." Timmy looked into her eyes and obeyed. He was now completely bare before Vicky. She licked her lips.

"Now get in the tub." Timmy followed her commands. He entered the bath and relaxed into the warm water. Then he turned and saw that Vicky had begun stripping. Timmy looked away while she removed her bra and panties. Although they had been together a while and had "played" with each other before, it was the first time that either saw each other naked.

"Timmy…" he looked up and looked at her naked body for the first time. She was gorgeous, her fiery red hair free flowing and her beautiful pink eyes gazing into his. Her breasts, her curves. Timmy couldn't help but become hard. She walked over and entered the tub opposite Timmy. They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Vicky spoke up.

"Timmy, come over here." Timmy moved over and sat in Vicky's lap. He felt her breath as she began placing kisses on his neck, bringing out small moans. She brushed her teeth along his shoulder and began rubbing his chest.

"V-V-Vicky." Timmy moaned out her name, giving her the go ahead to move further down.

She grabbed his penis in one hand and began stroking it. She moved her other hand lower and began fondling his balls. Timmy's breathing had become slow and deep as he lay back onto her chest. Vicky increased her pace, moving her hands faster and faster. This pleasure, this ecstasy; Timmy couldn't take it anymore. He climaxed in her hands, making a pumping motion before falling between her breasts.

"That was… that was awesome." Vicky let out a light chuckle as Timmy closed his eyes and relaxed into her embrace. They stayed like that for nearly a minute before Vicky spoke up.

"Why don't you get cleaned up? I'll go get dressed; then we can go see the movie." Vicky then maneuvered out of the tub, dried off, and took her clothes and left. Although Timmy was disappointed that they cuddled for barely a minute, he was looking forward to the rest of their "date." He relaxed into the water as he scrubbed the dirt out of his hair.

_Later that evening_

Timmy was surprised that Vicky had taken him to see Bloodthirst 3: Bloody Sunday. He caught the first two on T.V. late at night, but when he asked his parents if he could see the third with his friends they forbade him from going. However, he regretted not listening to them since the movie had attempted to make up for its' lack of plot by showing a lot more blood and guts than he was used to. He almost lost his appetite when Vicky pulled up to the restaurant.

"Daryl's Dimmsdale Winery? Isn't this that super fancy place?"

"Yep."

"How can you afford it?"

"With these." Vicky grinned as she took out photos of her purse. They were pictures of a man and woman stripping naked and getting in bed.

"Uh, who's this?"

"That's Daryl. And that's _not_ his wife." She laughed as she put the photos back in her purse. They got out of the car and went inside.

"Good evening, welcome to Daryl's Dimmsdale Diner! I'm Daryl, how may I be of service to you?"

Vicky silently walked up to him and showed him the photos. Timmy had to stifle his giggling as he watched Daryl's expression change from a happy smile into a visage of dread.

"Ah, r-right th-this way, miss."

Although Timmy felt bad about using blackmail, that didn't stop him and Vicky from ordering the most expensive items on the menu. When they were finished with their meal, Vicky approached Daryl and turned the photos over to him before leaving.

Timmy's house

Vicky and Timmy walked in.

"Did you have fun?" Vicky asked.

"Yeah, that was great."

"Glad you liked our 'date.'"

"So, what's next? It's getting late."

"Oh, I still have one more thing planned." She cackled in a low voice.

"Why don't you head on up to your room. I need to get… supplies."

Timmy felt a rush of excitement at her wording. _Supplies. _ He quickly went up to his room and waited for Vicky to come in. After a minute she came into the room, carrying a bag. She took out a pair of blindfolds and some rope.

"So, Timmy, are you ready for the _real_ fun to start?"

Timmy nodded.

"Lay down."

Timmy obeyed. Vicky approached him and began to tie him to the bed. Then she took the blindfolds in her hand.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." With his consent, she smiled and placed the blindfolds over his head. He was now powerless, his movement and sense of sight denied. Timmy could only listen as Vicky crawled onto the bed and lay on top of him. He could feel her breath on his face as she leaned in and kissed him. Vicky then moved lower and lifted his head up. She became like a vampire, nibbling and sucking on his neck before moving lower and tearing into his shirt. She exposed his chest before moving even lower and pulling down his pants. Vicky began trailing her nails over Timmy's stomach before sliding her hand beneath his underwear. Timmy's breathing was slow and heavy. The sensation of being powerless and feeling every touch was driving him crazy.

"So, Timmy; how does it feel to be-"

_DING_

The sound of the doorbell rang through the house. Vicky paused her teasing for a second before she tried to continue.

_DING_

"Ugh, sorry Timmy. I'll go yell at whoever's interrupting." She said before going downstairs.

"Uh, Vicky?... You there?..." _Well this is embarrassing._

Vicky stormed down the stairs and opened the front door.

"WE AREN'T TAKING… uh, wh-what brings you here, Chester… and A.J. and…"

Vicky looked around to see Chester, A.J., Elmer, Tootie, and Sanjay waiting with sleeping bags. Vicky's eye started twitching as A.J.'s dad walked up towards the door.

"See, our kids saw that Timmy was going to be alone this weekend, so they decided to come and surprise him with a sleepover! Isn't that great?"

"Ah, why yes! That's wonderful. But can you wait here? I think I left the kitchen on!" Vicky said before she slammed the door and locked it.

Elmer and Tootie had moved over to the living room window. Looking in, they spotted Vicky dash into the kitchen, dig a pair of scissors out of a draw, and charge up the stairs. They gulped at the thoughts of what horrible things Vicky might have been doing to Timmy before they got there. Upstairs, Vicky ran into the room and began cutting off Timmy's restraints.

"Vicky, what's going on?"

"Friends here! Surprise sleepover! Get dressed and hide evidence!" Vicky shouted as she removed the last of Timmy's restraints. Vicky ran back downstairs and left Timmy to change into a non-shredded shirt and hide the ropes and blindfolds. Timmy threw the evidence into his closet before looking at his fish. He almost felt like they were judging him with their blank fish stares.

"Don't tell anyone." He scolded before going to meet his friends downstairs. By this time they were in the living room and waiting for him. Vicky was nowhere to be seen.

"Why are you guys here?" Timmy asked his friends. A.J. replied.

"Well, we saw the way Vicky looked at you on the bus ride. We figured that instead of leaving you to deal with her alone for the whole weekend, we'd come over so she couldn't focus entirely on you."

"Uh, thanks guys. You shouldn't have." _You really shouldn't._

By this time, Vicky had returned from the kitchen; she was angry.

"All right, listen up you little shits! There's going to be some ground rules. First, I'm going to need my beauty sleep. So by eleven o'clock its lights out! Second, stay out of my room! I don't need to see anymore of you today. Third… ah, who cares." Vicky stormed off into the guest room and slammed the door. She was obviously disappointed.

"Well, we seem to have put a dent in any plans she had for tonight. Good thing we showed up when we did, right Timmy?" Tootie said.

"Yeah… good thing." He chuckled to hide his disappointment that his time with Vicky was cut so short.

"Well, since my sister doesn't seem to have any plans to torture us for the rest of the night, let's have some fun. I brought some movies to watch!" Tootie dumped out a pile of rom-coms on the floor.

"I brought Bloodthirst 2. I took it out of my dad's movie collection when he wasn't looking." A.J. added.

"Well, what should we watch?" asked Sanjay.

"Let's put it to a vote." Chester responded.

_One viewing of Bloodthirst 2 later_

"That was great!" Chester shouted as the credits rolled.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sanjay said.

"Hey, you voted for it."

"Yes, and now I regret it."

"You should have seen the third one." Timmy blurted out.

"You saw the third one? I thought your parents wouldn't let you see it."

"They didn't I… I snuck into the theater."

"Oh, you bad boy." Tootie joked.

"I still think it's goofy that Dracula's father is just named Dracul." Elmer said.

"Actually, Dracula means 'son of the dragon' and the real Vlad Dracula was the son of Vlad Dracul." A.J. responded.

"Nerd!" Chester, Elmer, and Timmy yelled. The group started laughing, except for Sanjay who was trying not to lose his dinner.

The group had obviously been making too much noise, as they heard the door to the guest room open. They went deadly silent, fearing the wrath of Vicky. They were stunned at the sight of Vicky in her bra and panties with her hair tangled up. Vicky walked past them into the kitchen, got a glass of water, and went back to bed. Chester began stifling his laughter while A.J. and Tootie looked on in a mixture of horror and disgust. Timmy, however, had begun blushing.

"Aw, does Timmy have a crush on little miss Satan?" Chester joked.

"No! It's just… seeing her in her underwear is weird and kind of embarrassing."

"I was just joking. You get so defensive sometimes, Timmy."

"Well, I'm tired so my brain isn't working all the way."

"Yeah, we should get some sleep. Hopefully we can wake up before Vicky develops any plans to torture us. And if she does, her group torture is usually just back breaking labor instead of threatening us with weapons."

"Or making us sleep with creepy clown dolls guarding our bed." A.J. and Elmer shivered at Tootie's reply.

"Well, on that disturbing note, I'll see you in the morning." Timmy said as he got into his sleeping bag.

_The next day_

Timmy and his friends awoke to a pleasant surprise. Vicky was nowhere to be seen. Once Timmy got up and stretched, he began searching the house for Vicky.

"Where are you going, Timmy?" Tootie said with a yawn.

"To see if Vicky has any traps in store for us."

Timmy searched the kitchen, the bathroom, and the guest room. He went up into his room to find Vicky watching the T.V.

"Uh, hey. Sorry my friends had to try and rescue me."

"Don't be. You've got good friends, willing to risk their own skin to help you."

"Thanks." Timmy said before hearing Chester shout to hurry back.

"I'll get going. I'll see you later, Vicky." Timmy left and returned downstairs.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Timmy asked his friends.

"I brought some water balloons we could play with." Elmer replied.

"Sounds good."

"Uh, aren't you worried about what Vicky might do?"

"Not really. You guys messed up her plans and she doesn't seem the type to make things up as she goes along. Come on, let's go outside."

Timmy and his friends went into the backyard and started filling up the water balloons. They then divided them equally and split into three groups. Timmy and Tootie hid behind a tree, Chester and A.J. placed lawn chairs on their side, and Sanjay and Elmer hid behind a turned over table. Before they started, A.J. decided to narrate a backstory for them.

"The year was 1950. The world was split into three groups. The first…" he pointed at himself.

"…the second…" he pointed to Timmy and Tootie hiding behind the tree.

"…and the third world…" he pointed towards Elmer and Sanjay, who let out an audible "hey!" in offense to being the third world.

"…this marked the beginning of the period known as… the Cold War… Get it? Because water is col-"

A.J. was cut off by a balloon to the face, thrown by his partner Chester no less.

"Dude, don't waste ammunition! We're at war." A.J. responded by throwing a balloon back at Chester.

"Friendly fire! Friendly fire!" Before Chester could waste another one, they began being pelted by a barrage from Timmy and Tootie.

"Ah, we're under attack. China and Russia want us dead!" A.J. yelled

"Return fire!" As Chester and A.J. pelted Timmy and Tootie's position, Elmer and Sanjay began laying an assault on both sides from behind the table. A.J. took a balloon in the face that knocked him over.

"Avenge me… Great Britain." Chester yelled a dramatic "NO!" before unleashing a double handed assault at Elmer and Sanjay's position.

"Ow, right in the boil!"

Amidst the battle and laughter and dramatic speeches, no one had noticed or cared that Vicky had come outside. She had a soda in her hand. Timmy eventually noticed her, but didn't want to alert everyone else to her presence. He was having too much fun. _Weird. It almost looks like she's waiting for something._

"So Timmy…" Tootie began speaking as she continued to toss water balloons.

"I was thinking that on weekends when Vicky decides to come torture you, we should have these surprise sleepovers more often."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, this seemed to have thrown Vicky off balance. So maybe if we keep planning these, she won't be allowed to torture you as much."

"Thanks, but it probably won't work. She'll just find some other way to mess with us." _And I like our time alone._

"Yeah, but at least she won't be bothering us separately."

As Timmy began to throw another balloon he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Chester's dad running up to the chairs A.J. and Chester were hiding behind.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"We gotta leave town! It's the cops, man!"

"Wait, what?!"

"The cops! They found the stash! We gotta leave town!"

"But, what about my friends?!"

"It's just till the heat blows over! Now come on!" Chester's dad grabbed his son by the arm and proceeded to drag him towards the front. Timmy turned and looked at Vicky; she had a satisfied grin on her face.

"Crap, now what do we do?" Tootie asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair to keep playing and besides, I'm getting hungry." Timmy replied. Vicky finally piped up at this.

"Oh, good! I ordered breakfast from the local Nasty Burger. I already ate, so I'm going to wait out here and enjoy the sun."

Timmy and his friends maneuvered their way around Vicky, as if there was a shield surrounding her preventing them from getting close. As they went inside, they let out a collective sigh of relief that Vicky had at least ordered food for all of them. Or almost all of them. Timmy was the only one who realized that there was only enough food for five people, Timmy and his four friends left. Timmy was worried about what other fates Vicky had in store for his friends. _Hopefully she'll go easy on the rest of them._

_Three and a half hours later_

The rest of the morning was spent watching some of the rom-coms that Tootie had brought over. While Tootie, Timmy, and Sanjay enjoyed it, A.J. and Elmer simply tolerated it. However, the thought of what Vicky had planned next was looming in the back of Timmy's mind. In the middle of the second movie Vicky came into the room and sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Although his friends probably thought that Vicky came in to watch the movie out of boredom, Timmy knew that she was waiting for her next method of removing one of his friends to reveal itself. Just then there was a loud knocking. On cue, Vicky stood up and walked towards the front door. Timmy looked to see A.J.'s dad come in with an angry scowl on his face.

"Uh, dad what brings you here?" A.J. asked with a twinge of fear in his voice. His dad simply walked over to A.J.'s bag and took out the second Bloodthirst movie.

"I specifically told you that you couldn't bring this! And you disobeyed me?!"

"Dad, I didn't mean to-"

"Yes you did, and now you have to face the consequences of your actions. Pack your things, we're going home."

"But dad-"

"No buts; you're grounded for the rest of the week." A.J. gloomily packed his bags and walked out the door with his dad, all while Vicky stood to the side munching on popcorn. Just as A.J. and his dad walked out of the door, a van with a fake rotating sandwich on top arrived.

"Ah, lunch is here!" Vicky said cheerfully. Vicky took the bags and set them down on the floor, keeping one bag for herself. _Only four bags._ Timmy looked into his friends eyes and saw that they were realizing what he figured out the first time. They were being picked off one by one.

_Two hours later_

Sanjay had suffered an allergic reaction to something in his food, leaving Timmy wondering if Vicky had planned that too or if it was just a lucky coincidence. By this time, Elmer and Tootie were obviously on edge wondering just what Vicky might do to get them to leave. They had attempted to enjoy the last of the movies together when Vicky took a pack of gum out of her pocket. She began blowing and popping the gum loudly. When Timmy and his remaining friends turned and looked, Vicky simply stared at Elmer. She took a needle seemingly out of nowhere and popped another bubble.

It had been two years since Vicky broke Elmer's boil and by this time another had grown in place but Elmer was still traumatized from that night. Being taken away in an ambulance and thinking he was going to bleed to death could do that. The friends looked back and tried to watch the movie, but Vicky kept blowing bubbles with the gum and popping it. Elmer could feel Vicky's eyes on him and began to have flashbacks to that night. _"The popping. The blood. The sirens. The hospital people yelling it's going to be all right. 'No it's not alright! I'm bleeding to death from my face! Mommy!'"_

"Are you okay Elmer?" Timmy asked.

"Uh… no; I think I'm coming down with something. I should probably go home. Sorry Timmy." Elmer got up and rushed into the kitchen and called his parents. Several minutes later his mother came and picked him up, leaving only Timmy and Tootie with Vicky.

"Well then, I guess it's just us three." Vicky said with a malicious smirk.

_Dinner time_

Vicky had ordered pizza for dinner. Tootie, Timmy, and Vicky sat silently in the kitchen while they ate. After dinner, Vicky walked into the living room and turned the T.V. on. Tootie became aggravated with her sister's behavior; she could deal with the malicious smiling or the mad cackling, but casually ignoring them? That would drive her mad.

"How can you ruin our sleepover and then act like nothing's wrong!"

"Just because." Vicky took out a stick of gum and began chewing. Tootie stood up and walked over to her sister with an angry look in her eyes. Vicky simply took out another stick of gum and offered it to Tootie.

"You seem tense. You want some? Its strawberry." She mumbled through her chewing. Tootie was getting angry at how casual Vicky seemed about everything. She didn't even bear a sly smirk. She just kept nonchalantly chewing her bubblegum. Tootie knocked the gum out of Vicky's hand, but Vicky didn't budge or get angry, which just made Tootie even more upset. Just as Tootie decided to walk away she saw that Vicky was blowing a large bubble; something snapped in Tootie and she rushed over and popped it. The gum residue spread all over Vicky's face.

"Tootie, what the hell did you do?!" Timmy shouted as he ran over. Tootie's breathing was getting faster and her face had turned white with shock. It seemed even Tootie couldn't believe that she would do such a rash thing. Vicky simply cleaned the gum off her face with her tongue and took it back into her mouth. _That's strangely hot._

Vicky giggled slightly before getting off the couch. Tootie closed her eyes and covered her head, expecting to get the beating of a lifetime. Vicky, however, simply walked past her sister and picked up the phone. Timmy tried to comfort Tootie as Vicky dialed a number.

"Hi mom!... Oh, everything's fine. It's just that Tootie and I seem to have had an argument and I think it would be a good idea for you to come over and pick her up _right now…_ We're by the Turners' house... Okay, bye!" Vicky hung up the phone before returning to sit on the couch. Before she did, she picked up the gum that Tootie had smacked out of her hand.

"So, twerp. You like strawberry?"

"Uh, y-yes Vicky."

"Ok, here." She gave the piece of gum to Timmy, bringing a look of confusion to both Timmy and Tootie's faces.

"Thanks, Vicky." Vicky pated the couch, beckoning Timmy to come and sit down. _Usually she isn't this bold._ Timmy went and took a seat on the couch, leaving a dumbfounded Tootie standing in the living room. After a couple of seconds, Tootie sat down on the couch next to Timmy. She stared blankly into the T.V. trying to figure out what Vicky's game was. Being evil was one thing, but acting genuinely nice? That was something Tootie never saw her sister do. Eventually, the doorbell rang and Tootie stood up.

"I'll see you later, Timmy. Sorry this day got messed up."

"Don't worry about. I can survive." Timmy's words made Tootie smile before she walked over to the door and left. Once Timmy heard the car drive off, he moved in closer to Vicky and rested his head on her lap.

"Sorry about being a bitch."

"It's fine. I mean, we can't exactly cuddle or anything with people around. And screwing with my friends' heads will make them think twice about trying to rescue me again. I actually though it was pretty funny how you got rid of Elmer." Both Timmy and Vicky chuckled while she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"You know Timmy, you have pretty good aim."

"Huh?"

"When you were playing with the water balloons, you had good aim. You got most of your shots."

"Thanks."

"Although you do need to work on your dodging; I swear in a real fight you would've taken every blow to the head!"

"Well, there's still a good number of water balloons out there. Maybe you could teach me?" He smiled up at her. She had a sly grin on her face.

"I see, trying to get your girlfriend wet are you?"

"Well, that's just a bonus."

"I like the way you think, twerp. Let's go have some fun."

Timmy and Vicky got up off the couch and went outside. After gathering the rest of the water balloons up, they divided them into two piles and stood ten feet apart. Vicky began casually tossing a water balloon in her hand.

"Now Timmy, the first step is… think fast!" Vicky threw the first balloon with lightning speed and hit Timmy on the chin.

"Hey, give me some warning next time!"

"Well, it wouldn't be practice if you saw it coming now would it? Anyway, the second step is to expect the unexpected." She said before she kicked another balloon into Timmy's direction. It broke and covered Timmy's torso in water.

"Oh yeah, Vicky? Well I've got my own strategy."

"And what's that, twerp?" She asked playfully.

"Bringing you down with me!" Timmy shouted before rapidly picking up balloons and throwing them at Vicky. She responded by pelting Timmy with a barrage of her own. By the time they ran out of balloons they were both soaked. Vicky was laughing, not noticing Timmy running over to leap at her. The surprise caught Vicky off balance, and they both tumbled to the ground in a fit of giggles. Timmy moved up and looked Vicky in the eyes. Those pink, burning rubies with the gleam of the sunset glittering in the whites around her irises. Timmy couldn't help but smile as he leaned in for a kiss, goading Vicky into wrapping her arms around him.

"AH, SHIT!"

They were startled by a loud clanging and moved away from each other. Luckily it was only the sound of Mr. Dinkleberg dropping something heavy. The pair sheepishly laughed as they realized how exposed they were outside and that someone could spot them at any moment.

"We should probably take this inside." Vicky said.

Timmy and Vicky got off the ground and walked back into the living room. They stripped down to their still dry underwear. They sat on the couch and began kissing for a couple of minutes before Vicky placed her hand on his chest. Timmy was anxious, but he wanted something more this time. He broke off the kiss.

"Wait, Vicky."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just we've been doing this for over a year. I've felt good; really good with you, but…" Timmy began blushing deeply.

"… I want to make you feel good too." He finally said sheepishly.

"Timmy… do you want to go all the way?"

"You mean 'all the way' all the way?"

"Yes. If you don't want to-"

"I do. I probably won't be good at it at first, but with your experience you can help me get better."

Vicky looked down nervously.

"Experience... You know, I'm kind of new to the whole sex thing myself."

"You are? You always seemed to know what you were doing."

"Well, I like taking control; I like toying with you and making you squirm in my hands… but when it comes to one-on-one I… I don't exactly know what to do myself."

"Huh…"

"Yeah, I mean guys haven't exactly been lining up to date someone like me." She half-joked.

"Their loss." he replied seriously.

Vicky became silent at these words. It was as if she finally and fully understood that Timmy loved her. That out of everything people would criticize or hate or fear her for, Timmy wouldn't want her any other way.

"Uh, are you okay Vicky?" She had a hungry look in her eyes; a look of need and want. She kissed him one last time before standing up.

As if he could read her mind, Timmy got up and held her hand as they walked up the stairs into his room together. It was time; they had been together for almost a year, and now they both knew that they would be together forever. Vicky walked into his room and sat on the bed.

'So, you ready Timmy?"

Timmy nodded as he walked inside and closed the door.


End file.
